<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bad Things Happen Train by CreativeGirl29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164596">The Bad Things Happen Train</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29'>CreativeGirl29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Tragedy, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome aboard 'The Bad Things Happen Train' - 25 'whump style' prompts placed into a bingo style card.</p><p>Unless stated each chapter will be a stand-alone story (various lengths) answering one bingo prompt, and will of course be based on Thunderbirds Are Go. The main characters featured for each prompt will be from requests I've received on Tumblr: Still some prompts available. Also happy to take another name suggestion next to any prompt with just one colour (See Pinned Post On Tumblr - Fictive Kaleidoscope)</p><p>I have a few WIPS going and my writing is a bit slow at the moment so this may take me a while to complete but I still wanted to join in the fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bad Things Happen Train</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PROMPT 13. LURED INTO A TRAP - CHARACTERS: VIRGIL &amp; JOHN - REQUEST: My Own (A short fic idea that popped into my head)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 1: Holding On.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil come in, do you read me?"</p><p> </p><p>"John?"</p><p> </p><p>Relief flooded… "Situation?"</p><p> </p><p>"Trap. Building went up. Stuck under rubble."</p><p> </p><p>"And?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rod… Penetrating."</p><p> </p><p>Chills jolted down his spine… "Where?"</p><p> </p><p>"Leg… Left"</p><p> </p><p>"We're on our way!"</p><p> </p><p>"Won't make it…"</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil…"</p><p> </p><p>"Love all!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you dare. Scott's just two minutes away. Hold on… For me."</p><p> </p><p>Pain was saturating his body. Everything was spinning and slightly out of focus. He knew he shouldn't make promises, but John was his little brother.</p><p> </p><p>"Virg… I… I need you!"</p><p> </p><p>From the moment his tiny little finger had wrapped around his, he had sworn that he'd be there to watch him grow, protect him from things that might hurt, and to always be by his side. He hadn't let him down yet; he certainly wasn't going to start now…</p><p> </p><p>"Virgie… Please..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm here Johnny... I'm here… And I'm holding on!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>